


this is how dirk <> june can still win

by senpika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Trans John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpika/pseuds/senpika
Summary: Dirk and JUNE EGBERT bond over depression. So fun.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dirk Strider
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	this is how dirk <> june can still win

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 i am about to go Absolutely Apeshit please give me a june egbert tag and let me block tags because i am SO tired of seeing bro x john

DIRK: Hey, what are you out here doing standing dramatically in the wind, I thought that was a Strilonde thing. 

JUNE: oh shut up, wind is, like, the only thing I've got going for me! 

JUNE: and it's nice. 

DIRK: Yeah? 

JUNE: yeah. 

JUNE: this is the first time I've seen a storm on earth c that wasn't caused by me getting all over emotional or trying to show off! 

JUNE: it's a nice change of pace. 

DIRK: So you admit you were in fact trying to show off. 

JUNE: look, dirk. 

DIRK: I am looking. 

JUNE: ... 

DIRK: ... 

JUNE: you show off to jake all the time, dude, you know how it goes. 

DIRK: I have no idea what you're talking about. 

DIRK: I am sincerely astonished that you would throw such an unsupported accusation at me. I thought we were starting to become friends, here, June. 

JUNE: oh har, har. you sound like you're trying to be rose. 

JUNE: spending weeks making an overcomplicated watergun for jake seems like an attempt to show off to me! 

DIRK: Oh, what? Can't a man shower his boyfriend in gifts without coming off as a show off? 

JUNE: knowing you, I'm starting to wonder if that was a genuine question or not. 

DIRK: Absolutely genuine, June. I require a four page essay of your answer on my desk by 3:45 pm on Thursday. I will not be accepting late work. Proper syntax, font sized to 12, double spaced. 

JUNE: sometimes I wonder what you guys would do if i actually did any of the stupid sarcastic shit you told me to. 

DIRK: Rose would hand you an essay twice as long about all the other ways you could have written it. 

DIRK: She'd quote thesaurus entries with words you could have used to sound more professional. 

DIRK: She'd correct any facts you may have stated just a little off from true. 

DIRK: She'd compare your writing to her least favorite wizard OC. Somehow. 

JUNE: are you speaking from experience? 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: There is no possible proof for you to say that I am. 

JUNE: holy fucking shit. 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: Sigh. 

JUNE: (hehe) 

DIRK: Those were only a few examples. 

JUNE: she's ruthless, dude. 

DIRK: Don't start drooling about my ecto-daughter-mother-family-member right in front of me, please. 

JUNE: oh, shut up! i was not. 

DIRK: Only you were. 

JUNE: all I did was say that she was ruthless, dude. 

DIRK: That's some pretty high affection, don't you think? 

DIRK: So scandalous. Better watch yourself before you get put on Earth C's first newspaper for wanting to mack on a woman who's already taken. 

JUNE: i do not want to mack on rose, you douche! 

DIRK: Hm. I'll hold you to that. 

JUNE: ha ha 

JUNE: okay, asshole. 

DIRK: Of course. 

JUNE: ... 

DIRK: ... 

JUNE: so. 

JUNE: why did *you* come out here? 

DIRK: Wow, I can't walk outside just to talk to you? That hurts. 

JUNE: sounds ooc. and i'm too far away from the town to see, soooooooo... 

DIRK: I was just going for a walk. Thinking. 

JUNE: wow, you can do that? 

DIRK: Truly surprising, I know. We'll have to tell Dave. 

JUNE: the group will be shocked. 

DIRK: Completely. 

JUNE: what were you thinking about? 

DIRK: Jake. Rose and Dave. Rose and Kanaya. Dave and Karkat. What's gonna happen in the future of the planet and shit. 

JUNE: ah, yeah... 

JUNE: ... you wanna hear something funny? 

DIRK: Well, I'm assuming you're going to tell me regardless. 

JUNE: no, I won't of you don't want to hear it. 

DIRK: Huh. Well then, shoot. 

JUNE: before I started to realize who I really am, I was so oblivious to dave and karkat being a thing. 

DIRK: Seriously? That's possible? 

JUNE: hehe, yeah. i really had no idea dave was into guys, or that they were into eachother. i just thought that it had been three years since i'd seen him and he needed a best friend so he got himself a new one and I didn't really think on it too much. 

DIRK: You thought he replaced you? 

JUNE: sort of. i didn't really have much time to think about it, i was sort of more worried about everyone surviving the last bit of the game and making it to the new universe a fucking frog was gonna make. 

JUNE: then I got preoccupied with living with jane and her dad and coming to realize that my real dad is just... 

JUNE: you know. 

DIRK: That really sucks. 

JUNE: it does. 

JUNE: ... 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: I don't really have any words of wisdom. 

JUNE: that's alright, I don't need them. 

DIRK: You sure? 

JUNE: yeah. 

JUNE: honestly i just... 

JUNE: i appreciate the fact that you listened. 

DIRK: I 

DIRK: Of course. 

JUNE: :B 

DIRK: What? 

JUNE: you got any emotions you wanna talk about? 

DIRK: Not necessarily. 

JUNE: alright. 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: That's different. 

JUNE: huh? 

DIRK: Usually someone would just insist I spill all my deepest darkest feelings to them after that. 

JUNE: oh, wait, do you want me to? i can do that. 

DIRK: No. 

DIRK: It's sort of... 

JUNE: nice? 

DIRK: Yeah. 

DIRK: It's nice that you're not trying to stick your nose in my private business. 

JUNE: well i mean, I'm not good at helping people with their emotions. 

JUNE: and i know it sort of sucks when people try to. 

DIRK: Exactly, actually. 

JUNE: yeah? 

DIRK: I'll finally tell Rose or Roxy what I'm feeling and they'll try to give me some spill they've already given me several times. I know what they're saying already. I know what to do. Shit's just rough sometimes and I'd like to wallow around in self pity a bit. 

JUNE: yeah! like, come on, just let me feel emotions and stop making me feel invalid about them. i appreciate the fact that you don't want me to fall into my little pit of depression again but i still just... 

DIRK: I can't change the fact that I'm feeling this way just like that. 

JUNE: yeah. 

DIRK: Yeah. 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: Wow. 

JUNE: what? 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: I just told you I didn't want to talk about my emotions and then we ended up talking about them. 

JUNE: oh! pfft, sorry. 

DIRK: No, it's chill. 

DIRK: I'm glad that, like... 

DIRK: We could relate somehow. 

DIRK: It was nice. 

JUNE: it was. 

JUNE: ... 

DIRK: ... 

JUNE: you know what you're not actually all that bad. 

DIRK: Hurtful that you'd think I was. 

JUNE: i think you know what I mean, dude. 

JUNE: ... 

DIRK: ... 

DIRK: You're not that bad yourself, Egbert. 

JUNE: pfffft! thanks. 

DIRK: I mean it. 

JUNE: yeah... thank you. 

DIRK: Mhm. 

JUNE: it's gonna start raining in a few minutes. 

DIRK: Shit, okay. 

JUNE: hehe, yeah, you'd better head home. 

DIRK: Well if you say I should, I'm not going to. 

JUNE: Pft, okay.  


DIRK: ... 

JUNE: ... 

DIRK: Yeah, I'll see you around. 

JUNE: see you.  


JUNE: oh my fucking god did you just do a little salute?! 

DIRK: No proof. 

JUNE: alright, bye, you dork. 

JUNE: (oh my god he did another one.)


End file.
